


Baby Face

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Photographs, Possibly Pre-Slash, Promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got the sweetest little baby face....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Face

"Oh, Robbie! This is adorable. Look at that baby face."

Laura and Jean leaned over Lewis' shoulder looking at the monitor on his desk.

Lewis sat back. "I like this one best. That's the smile he saves for me."

"Sweet smile. They grow so fast, don't they?" Jean marveled.

Hathaway glanced up from his desk, not able to see the photos, feeling a bit left out. He ticked off "New ID" from his list. The name on the door had been changed already: Inspector James Hathaway. This time next week Lewis would be planting carrot seeds and he'd be on his own. Mixed emotions about that.

"See that little frown line—such a pouty face."

"Aw, I love that haircut!"

"Look at his eyes." Lewis poked at the screen. "You can almost see the wheels turning here."

"Such a serious face." Laura said, decisively. They all nodded, staring at the screen.

Hathaway sighed and rose from his desk. "New photos of your grandson?"

Lewis smiled fondly. "Nope. Have a look, lad."

 

 

"Those are bloody awful," Hathaway muttered. "Stark naked bum up on a bear skin rug would be a better-" he stopped, suddenly aware of their intent stares.

"I've got a camera," Laura said.

"I've got a fuzzy sweater," Jean grinned.

"Think you'd better run, lad." said Lewis.

Hathaway gave a minute shake of his head and left the office.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"Why? It takes a good twenty minutes to unroll that bear skin rug and he hates it when I come early."

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment (in procrastination) to see how photos would look in AO3 based on a series of simulated ID badge photos (which are rarely flattering). It seemed like Hathaway got more and more frown-y as time went on. (Um. There's a typo. It should be "He hates it when I come *home* early." Erm. Apologies.)


End file.
